codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Battlezone/@comment-189.153.54.49-20160102171241
I didn't like this one very much, first of all, the spelling, but that's not a big deal. This is a very poor setup and is extremely incoherent, doesn't make sense, and you are using canon from other CoD games which makes it even more mixed up. I'm going to point out some questions and problems: 1.- You shouldn't run faster if you get shot. 2.- Since when could a grenade be used effectively in CoD? 3.- Why did the US capture the Japanese KAMIKAZE Leader? 4.- Why did the president stood doing nothing against the KAMIKAZE riots? 5.- Why are they called KAMIKAZE if they don't suicide-attack enemies? 6.- Did the President and CIA Leader not have any bodyguards to protect them? 7.- Why are they sending SEAL -recruits- to get Gerry Lewis? 8.- Why is Maj. Daniel Jones' nickname Eagle Niner? It's a codename not a nickname. 9.- Where did the SEALs get a bus to stop Lewis? 10.- Where did the SEALs get the keys to the bus or how did they start it? 11.- Why did the Medic punch Lewis in the face when he is supposed to be healing him? I don't care that he's trashtalking, orders are orders. 12.- Why did Lewis reveal most of the information so easily? 13.- Why is the prision called Quarintine? Do you know what quarintines are? 14.- Why did the prision where the KAMIKAZE's leader is have such poor security? 15.- Why make us play as Zaibatsu, he's the antagonist, unless we win the game by failing his sections it doesn't make any sense? 16.- Why does the JAPANESE Terrorist Group KAMIKAZE have someone with chinese name as a Second-in-Command? 17.- Why are the informats and allies of KAMIKAZE not japanese (Lewis, Maurice)? 18.- How did a single bomb destroy the Quarintine Prision? 19.- Why does Mike tell Maurice to do anything stupid? 20.- How did two NAVY SEALs not notice Maurice was keeping a gun in his pocket? 21.- Mike and Daniel brought only one quadbike where did they get another to chase Maurice if he stole it? 22.- How can Maurice fall to the ground still running? 23.- Why did the SEALs call a plane, was it just going to land in the middle of the road? 24.- How did the SEALs not notice AGAIN that Maurice had a gun to shoot himself with? 25.- Why did Maurice kill himself instead of the two incompetent, easily-killable SEALs? 26.- Why did they not take DNA or Autopsy of (not) Maurice's body to confirm it is him? 27.- Why have Cpt. John Price in your canon? 28.- You can't just volunteer to join the SEALs, you need training and be a US Citizen. 29.- How did no one survive the detonation of a single bomb? 30.- John Price would still a War Criminal who would be brought into custody for breaking into a hotel, causing deaths of various civilians, killing various hotel guards and mercenaries, destroying half the hotel, and killing a terrorist who should've had a trial. 31.- Why did Zaibatsu ask Mashneer for help when he could do everything with KAMIKAZE? 32.- Why do we play as Mashneer if the outcome is the same and not up to us? 33.- Why switch to play as Mashneer against Zaibatsu to play as Zaibatsu against Mashneer's men? 34.- Why is Zaibatsu going to a dangerous location in person? 35.- How did Zaibatsu (just a leader) beat Mashneer (Trained PMC Leader) in a gunfight? 36.- How did terrorists win a battle against Mercenaries? 37.- Why ALSO include MacMillan in your canon? 38.- Since when is MacMillan a General? 39.- What is a General doing in the battlezone instead of being at headquarters? 40.- Why is KAMIKAZE not attacking UK if the SAS are helping the US? 41.- Why are none of the other NATO countries helping the US? 42.- Why are the communist countries and allies (North Korea, China, Cuba, Vietnam, Laos, Russia, etc.) not doing anything with an opportunity like this? 43.- Where's the Secret Service and FBI? 44.- Why was Zaibatsu flying an attack aircraft and killing his own troops just to land and fake-out the US Army, SEALs, and SAS? In fact, how can he fly a plane? 45.- You KILLED MacMillan and Price! Two of the most iconic characters in CoD History! In a shit way! 46.- How can Zaibatsu (just a leader) beat Cpt. Price (trained SAS soldier, TF141 soldier, also captain and has gone through loads of shit situations) and MacMillan (trained Marksman, leader, and General) in a gunfight? 47.- Also, total rip-off of MW3 Makarov is in the helicopter scene. 48.- How can Zaibatsu kidnap the whole presidential family in an attack aircraft? I don't care if it's dual-sitted they won't fit all in there! 49.- The USA surrenders, a single terrorist group single-handedly defeated the US Army, US Air Force, US Navy, US SEALs, SAS, CIA, FBI, US Milita, Civilian resistance, Texas Gunslingers, Police SWAT, etc. at the same time! 50.- No Vice-Vice President? 51.- The rest of the NATO countries didn't do shit. 52.- Where's Russia, China, North Korea, Cuba, etc.? 53.- The UN didn't do shit. 54.- Why is their name Predator? They were the PREY of the KAMIKAZE Group! 55.- They didn't take the DNA or Autopsy of the doppleganger but Predator intel knows Maurice is still alive. 56.- Predator faction knows Maurice is alive but the CIA, FBI, US Army, US Navy, US SEALs, etc. didn't find out? 57.- Capturing Maurice is a Silent mission yet you still need to get into a full on gunfight to get to him. 58.- KAMIKAZE now probably knows the existance of Predator. 59.- Trained SEALs and Predator Soldiers AGAIN, A-FUCKING-GAIN, FAIL TO REALIZE MAURICE HAS A GUN IN HIS POCKET. 60.- Repeated the chase scene from the mission when you need to capture Lewis. 61.- Why did the KAMIKAZE Helicopter shoot Maurice's van? 62.- Why did the Kamikaze Helicopter tell Daniel to surrender instead of shooting him? 63.- How did the Predator faction get an attack helicopter? 64.- How did the KAMIKAZE Helicopter not notice the Predator helicopter? 65.- Daniel shot the only piece of information against the KAMIKAZE the Predator Faction had (Maurice) in the head. 66.- Why did the Predator Faction, who don't want the KAMIKAZE to know they exist, launch a FULL-SCALE ATTACK against their second-in-command? 67.- Repeated the same scenes from the capture Maurice mission (Quick-time fist fight and chase). 68.- The SEAL Soldier who failed to notice Maurice had a gun THREE TIMES knows there's a soldier behind him. 69.- When did the KAMIKAZE set Shen's base to blow up? 70.- Rip-off of Sand Storm Somalia mission in MW3. 71.- What would've happened if Shen still refused to answer in Plan B? 72.- Total FUCKING RIP-OFF of MW3 Warabe death scene. 73.- Why did the President give the fucking launch codes to Zaibatsu? Even the MW3 Russian President was better! 74.- What does Set-Free mean to Zaibatsu? 75.- The presidential family completely dies. 76.- Too many fist fights and chases become repetitive and boring. 77.- Zaibatsu (just a leader) beats a FUCKING NAVY SEAL IN A GODDAMNED IT FIGHT. 78.- RIP-FUCKING-OFF of MW2 fist fight with Shepard. 79.- Just patching up a stab wound in the stomach won't completely fucking heal it. 80.- Why did Zaibatsu want to take full-control over the US if he wanted to destroy it? 81.- Why is Zaibatsu ok with killing all of his KAMIKAZE men in the US? 82.- What caused the explosion in the Missile Silo? 83.- ANOTHER FUCKING RIP-OFF OF CoD:4 MISSILE SILO MISSION!!! 84.- Only reason to keep Mike alive is for him to die and get a bad ending anyway? What a shit story! 85.- There's no version of the L85 assault rifle designated as L85A25. 86.- M27 IAR is not designates as an Assault Rifle. 87.- Some Machine Guns are not meant to be carried by soldiers, but vehicles, so specify. 88.- Which machine gun is the LMG? It says it's a machine gun not a type of machinegun. 89.- A130 is not an existing Sniper Rifle. 90.- Balistic is not an existing Sniper Rifle. 91.- XMR-80 is not an existing Sniper Rifle. 92.- Two MP5s variants instead of being the same weapon with different attachments. 93.- MP8 is not an existing Sub Machine Gun. 94.- Scorpion XR3 is not an existing Sub Machine Gun. 95.- AR3X is not an existing Sub Machine Gun. 96.- ARCR0 is not an existing Sub Machine Gun. 97.- AT-35 is not an existing Sub Machine Gun. 98.- BAR7 is not an existing Pistol. 99.- ARK-90 is not an existing Pistol. 100.- AFT3 is not an existing Pistol. 101.- ARCO9 is not an existing Shotgun. 102.- ANR-09 is not an existing Shotgun. 103.- ATRE-90 is not an existing Shotgun. 104.- MR309 is not an existing Shotgun. 105.- AFX-90 is not an existing Launcher. 106.- ATR54 is not an existing Launcher. 107.- ARR9 is not an existing Launcher. 108.- FRT 80 is not an existing Launcher. 109.- Open world sounds just like GTA Online, which is not that good. 110.- Why are all players in the same room? How many people do you think will be playing a CoD Game? Three? Three Million maybe, but in the same room, really? 111.- Game mode bank robbery has nothing to do with Call of duty or the Story of Battlezone, so, pointless. 112.- Bank Robbery is a rip-off of Battlefield: Hardline. 113.- Missile Launch is just a Search & Destroy type of thing. 114.- Antagonist of Undead Mode is an Evil Scientist? 115.- The Scientist had henchmen, who help him do that? 116.- Again, 3 million players in one solitary room. 117.- I don't think this could get a sequel. 118.- You claim in the trivia that this is the most anticipated CoD Game just because of Open World feature which many CoD Fans have disagreed with, also that's a massive Ego Boost. I got tired of typing so I skipped some problems.